Motives
by Dell Hopkins
Summary: Her voice sounded frail, though after what she had just gone through, it wasn't surprising. He doesn't mock her about it as he might have in the past, but he only gave a simple sigh... Based on the events of "Keep Calm and Flutter On". Mostly Humanization. Rated T for safety.


**Never expected myself to write a MLP story. But, I saw "Keep Calm and Flutter On," and the story wrote itself in a way. Thought about writing an "extended" version. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't over doing it?"

She shuddered as she felt his breath against her ear. Why wouldn't she? He was an entity of chaos and mischief after all. Many would also throw the word dangerous into the mix as well due to his history.

The fact that she was currently straddling Discord only added to Fluttershy's sense that the entire situation was growing increasingly unwise to be in.

It hadn't been her choice to do so, however. She had been hovering next to him when he had reached out and yanked her closer. His actions had caught her off guard, not allowing her to process them in full and react properly.

While she had been in her own thoughts the face of her new roommate had moved into her neck. "You said to make myself at home while you were gone, but… I wouldn't want to over step my bounds." There is emphasis on the last word, but the meaning of it is lost to her due to the confusion in her mind.

With their close proximity, she has forgotten that he had made it so that her house was floating in the air all the while rotating. Her various pieces of property were in an endless cycle of rolling along whatever surface was currently acting as the floor.

"I did say that," Fluttershy says with some regret over the nature of her kind personality. "So, if this makes you more comfortable, by all means, please feel free."

Part of her wonders if he'll take encouragement from this, and she's not sure what her exact thoughts will be if he does.

She feels him grin suddenly into her neck. "Oh, well it does, very much so." He brings his head away, and looks her in the eyes with his red tinted ones. "You're so very kind, my dear Fluttershy."

The timid girl waits for him to say more, but he simply grips her hips with both his hands and returns his face to its previous position. Only this time he begins to trail kisses along her neck towards her chin.

Her breath hitched, and she subconsciously clung to him a little tighter. The responses she gives out from his touches must be amusing for him.

He then placed a kiss on the corner of her lips, causing her to let out a small whine, which he noticed the noise right away. As she colored up in embarrassment, she received his gaze upon her, a flickering of desire amongst other dark things behind his eyes.

A thrill ran through her body in response to it.

"Discord," she said, not sure to if it was to ask him to stop or continue. Though her own eyes are on his face, she can feel his hands moving up and down her hips in a teasing manner. It was driving her mad every second it continued on.

One of his hands deviates from its course, moving to the lower part of her shirt in order to lift it up enough to expose her stomach. It caused her to flinch, wondering with some worry what his next action might be.

There only came a simple smile from Discord as he stopped raising the garment just below her breasts. He leaned his head down to place a kiss on the sensitive skin around her navel. Her back arches almost automatically, her mind going somewhat blank from his actions as he continues.

Why was this happening? Why was he doing this to her? It had to because of how he was. These… actions against her had to be some form of a taunt. He was tormenting her in a new way much different than what he had done at the maze.

That had to be it.

However, when their eyes had met, she hadn't seen the same Discord that she and her friends had conflicted with in the past. It was then that she wondered if Princess Celestia had known something that she didn't.

Fluttershy was very suddenly brought back to reality at the feeling of Discords tongue moving up her stomach. A moan escaped her as she felt sudden pleasure, causing a chuckle to come from the individual under her.

The chaotic male removed his face from where he had been teasing her, and fell once more back onto the couch, his head on one of the pillows. He looked different to her then, and she thought that perhaps he has changed in some way already.

When she looked back at him, she saw that he was studying her intently. Some of the blush returned to her face as she wondered what he was now thinking about.

"Why?"

Her voice sounded frail, though after what she had just gone through, it wasn't surprising. He doesn't mock her about it as he might have in the past, but he only gave a simple sigh.

"Being chaotic makes you lonely, Fluttershy."

There is a pain that emerges in Discord's eyes which breaks her heart and making her instincts flare up. She wants to comfort him, give him a reassurance that all will turn out well. However, she cannot form the words, her mind still muddled to a degree.

Instead, her hands reach out and softly grab onto his face while she begins to bring her own closer. When there comes no objection from him, she continues on without pause until their lips come together.

Fluttershy feels Discord relax, her attention solely focused on him in an unselfish manner. She then noticed his arm wrap around her waist, strengthening the kiss as they begin to slowly work their mouths against each other.

As with his earlier touches, her logic is drowned out by the sensations she feels through her body. It was not until she heard a familiar voice calling out to her in concern that she finally regained control.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy can you hear me?!"

She immediately sat back up, the blush already present on her face intensifying as she averted her eyes. Discord only raised an eyebrow at her before looking elsewhere, though rather out of being slightly irritated instead of embarrassed.

His uttered but a single word to her as she separated herself from him, no clarification given, but it sent a feeling of exhilaration through her body nonetheless.

"Later."

Catching her pet rabbit Angel in his fall, Fluttershy quickly flew out of her house and landed next to her worried friend below.

"Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle said to her with some relief, "What's going on? Are you ok?"

Hopefully her friend would not notice the state of disarray she was in as well as the marks on her neck due to the tender skin.

"We're fine, everything's going great!"

She proceeded to tell her friend of how Discord's reformation was going well, and then told her to invite the rest of her friends over for a dinner party in order to show them. There are no lies told, but a lot of details are left out in order to prevent any further worry.

Twilight Sparkle still seemed unsure before she left, but Fluttershy was too distracted by a question in her mind that had appeared as she thought about all that had transpired. If the answer was no, then the possible results worried her greatly.

Would Discord actually be able to behave himself?

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
